Wipeout
Wipeout is Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort's mascot. Wipeout is a purple orca (also known as a killer whale) with floral swim trunks and is usually in a great mood, despite the constant abuse he receives, such as being left behind by the tour bus and having baggage thrown at him. Wipeout seems to like most of the characters. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", it is shown that Wipeout may be a local, by the fact that he was already working when Emma, Fin, and Reef arrived at Sunset Beach. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" and "Board and Confused", it's shown that like the groms, he is also a first-time employee at the resort. The occasional speaking parts Wipeout has throughout the series shows that the employee inside is male. Trivia *Wipeout has never been seen without his costume. *Wipeout has worn at least one older suit, which he threw up inside and was never washed, shown in "Board and Confused". It's possible that the suit was so worn out (being shown as faded and tattered) that it was not worth the cost of being laundered, so a new one was ordered. Wipeout's memory of throwing up inside the suit is so horrible that thinking about it nearly drives him to tears. *Wipeout's Board is purple with the image of his face on it, seen in the opening Theme Song and "Chum Music". *In "Groms Gone Wild!", Wipeout had a different voice actor. *Wipeout once was a bouncer for Club Bro, as seen in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?". *His old suit was made for a larger person. *Wipeout is seen hitting on an Unknown Female Surfer in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" *Wipeout had a portable stereo which he broke in "Board and Confused", and may have gotten a new one. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he is Emma's replacement at the Pirate Ship and does worse than Emma did on her first day. *He lives by the Mascot Code of Silence. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he talks to Bummer about having the strike removal without the lame ceremony, which means he has gone through the Strike Cleansing Ceremony before. *His cellphone appears to be a Blackberry Pearl. *Wipeout gets very little respect--even Captain Clam gets more respect than he does. *He gets kicked in the groin by the Marvin brothers a lot. *He was mistaken for a really big fish by a sushi guy, who then chased him with a butterfly net. *He tried to breakdance for money but he only got a fish. *Wipeout is shown to be a really good fighter, as shown in "Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam?" during a battle with Captain Clam. *Is likely a grom, as he did not know where the Office is and tried to accompany Reef in finding it. However, Wipeout's probably a local, since he was shown starting his job just before the main characters (minus Johnny) were. *There are uncomfirmed rumors that he is voiced by Sergio Di Zio, the same actor who voices Ripper. *It's possible that whoever wears the suit has a crush on Emma (or at least finds her attractive), since in "The Make-Out Fake-Out," he stares at Emma for a little bit and notes that she's very pretty. *In "Groms on Strike", he sides with the seniors and accidentally ate a donut with a fast-acting laxative, then ends up not making it to the washroom in time before the laxative does its work. *In "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance", it turns out he has a driver's licence. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest (does not speak) *Hang 9 (does not speak) *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Mr. Wahine (does not speak) *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *The Make-Out Fake-Out *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Channel Surfers *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef (does not speak) *Clinging in the Rain *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer (does not speak) *The Reefinator (as a ghost) *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel (does not speak) *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance (does not speak) *Grom Fest Gallery S2 E1 Broseph causes Wipeout to slip.png S2 E1 Emma happy with Wipeout.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Wipeout tries to swat the bee.png S1 E14 Wipeout says "Stung again! Ooh! It burns! Ooh! Ow! Eee! Ahh!".png S1 E14 Wipeout runs into the lockers trying to get away from the stinging bee.png S1 E14 The bee starts to sting Wipeout.png S1 E14 The bee enters Wipeouts shorts.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Wipeout, morning cheer! Go!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Oh, I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?".png S1 E15 Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack end up tangled in the cord of the tether-ball.png S1 E15 Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack play tether-ball.png S1 E15 Wipeout throws his bucket away.png S1 E15 Reef says "On second thought, you guys can have the place".png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E15 Wipeout also smells the chum.png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty chant "Chomp the chum! Chomp the chum!".png S1 E15 Reef asks his crew "Am I right?", they tell Reef "Yeah!".png S1 E15 Reef tells his crew "Remember, dudes, we're a crew, a band of brothers, and no amount of chum can break our bond".png S1 E15 Reef, Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout prepare to eat a bucket of chum.png S1 E1 Wipeout dances.png S1 E1 A crowd gathers.png S1 E1 Wipeout squeezes through the door.png S1 E1 Bummer continues "Move it, people, move it!".png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Club Bro Category:Groms Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males